


Dear Louis

by 27tattoos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Character Death, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27tattoos/pseuds/27tattoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Harry to Louis.</p><p> <i>"And this feels like an end, but it might just be a new beginning." </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Louis

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](http://www.winterlouie.tumblr.com)

_Dear Louis,_

_It’s been two years, one month and nine days since you left me here. It’s been pretty hard. Did you know that since you left, Zayn, Liam, and Niall have all left too? Sometimes I wonder if that happened on purpose._

_Anyway, I just wanted to write you this note to tell you how much I love you. I never really told you properly because I never really knew how, so hopefully this note can tell you that much. God, Lou, I loved you. I loved your blue eyes, and your soft hair, and that thing you did where you covered your mouth when I made you laugh. I loved that your hair got messy in the mornings and I loved that your eyes were all crinkly and fond and tired. I loved the way you were shit at cooking and that once you tried to bake for me, even though it turned out miserably. I loved the way you got jealous whenever I looked at someone, which I didn’t understand, because honestly, who could be more attractive than you? I loved the way you hated crying in front of me and that you didn’t want me to think of you as weak, but you could never, ever be weak, Lou. You were so strong and I’m so thankful to have known you at all. It was a privilege I still don’t understand._

_I just want to thank you for allowing me to spend time with you, Louis, because honestly, our time together means everything to me. Without you, I’d probably be such a boring person. You made me a better person, just by being you, and I feel confident knowing that I’m going to enter the world having known you._

_Back to loving you, because I know you’re a cheeky, arrogant bastard and you love hearing about yourself. I loved your voice, even though you found all the flaws you could in it. I loved it so much. And I know that you thought your singing voice was absolute shit, but it wasn’t Lou, it was so, so good. It was my favorite sound I’ve ever heard, even better than Zayn’s and Liam’s and Niall’s voices. I love that you decided to enter a family that is going to have seven children. Seven! That’s a lot! I could never be brave enough to do that, so that’s why I’ve decided to be a Styles. They only have one kid so far, which seems pretty manageable to me._

_I don’t know why you decided to leave on Christmas Eve. Why did you want me to spend a Christmas without you, huh? You little fucker. The day I’ve decided to leave is February 1st of 1994. I don’t know, Lou, that just seems like a good day, don’t you think? I wanted to leave tomorrow but something in my gut told me not to, and I better not ignore my gut. It gave me you, didn’t it?  
_

_I remember reading something about how stories work, how some just go round and round in circles and use the same plots with little tweaks. I think that's how me and you are, Lou. We'll just go around in circles, me chasing you and you chasing me, but we'll always meet each other in every story. And this feels like an end, but it might just be a new beginning._

_I know that you won’t remember me and I won’t remember you, which kills me inside. That’s why I’m writing this note, so that one day, I’ll be able to remember everything I ever loved about you, just in case we never meet again. Because I know that even if I meet someone else, I’ll never be capable of loving them as much as I loved you. I hope that Fate decides we were meant to be together and that I get to see you again. If that does happen, I don’t want to see this note until we’re both old and happy and together._

_I love you, Louis. I’ll see you soon._

_Harry_


End file.
